


The Right Deal

by shores



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Turned to Noncon, F/F, Multiple Penetration, Tentacles, Treat, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/pseuds/shores
Summary: I pondered for so long whether to post this or not because I was worried It'd hit your DNW instead of avoiding it, but now that I look at again, I think I managed to avoid it. If I failed, however, please feel free to reject the gift!I got inspired by your prompt "Moira being Sombra's superior", and then I read tentacles and wow this happened in a couple of hours. I thought I had another week before reveals, though. :(





	The Right Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [initialism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/gifts).

> I pondered for so long whether to post this or not because I was worried It'd hit your DNW instead of avoiding it, but now that I look at again, I think I managed to avoid it. If I failed, however, please feel free to reject the gift!
> 
> I got inspired by your prompt "Moira being Sombra's superior", and then I read tentacles and wow this happened in a couple of hours. I thought I had another week before reveals, though. :(

Flirtation has always been part of the relationship Sombra has with Talon's superiors.

Moira's reminded of that when Sombra comes to sick-wing for final examination of the wound she has suffered during her last mission.

Sombra starts huffing early into the check up, apparently bored already.

Moira ignores it catches her attention more than once.

"You're oddly quiet today," Moira comments as she gently lifts Sombra's arm to check for any discomfort. The young agent has taken a bad hit to the right side of her torso.

"Don't wanna say the wrong thing and tick you off."

Moira's eyes dart to meet Sombra's.

She finds a glint of amusement in them, barely seen within the look of indifference Sombra's wearing almost perfectly.

"Tick me off?"

"Oh, I'm just being cautious. Because of how today's meeting went, you know? You sounded really annoyed. You _must_ be still annoyed."

Moira perks up. "And how exactly did you know about today's meeting?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Sombra counters comfortably. She crosses her legs, her foot now touches Moira's knee. "I disagree with them, in case you're wondering."

Sombra strokes her leg with her toes.

"I'm not," Moira replies flatly.

Sombra sighs dramatically, adding pressure to her purposeful caresses. "Oh, well, I think you should totally take your experiment to the next level." She speaks with sweetness that, along with the steady warmth on her leg, provokes Moira. "As you know already, I'm all about enhancing the human body through augmentation." She raises her foot a little. "And taking it to new heights." She leans forward a little without averting her eyes. The motion unexpectedly and briefly draws Moira's attention to her bare chest. "New excellence."

Moira can see through Sombra's pretense of sincere support. She has a goal behind this unanticipated interest in Moira's experiment, and Moira sees that.

"You have absolutely no idea what the experiment is, do you?"

Talon's directors are older and have much more wickedness than Sombra, and they had looked horrified upon hearing about Moira's latest project.

Sombra, on the other hand, looks foolishly indifferent.

That still doesn't stop lust from pooling scorchingly in Moira's groin.

To be fair, though, Moira has been too busy to tend to her body. And with the figure she's shaped her body into, with the multiplied lust, it's been a little difficult to find real satisfaction.

"Oh, I have an idea. A very intriguing idea about where you've been pouring your scientific knowledge lately, Doc." Sombra now slides her foot up until it settles against Moira's crotch.

"Behave yourself, Agent," Moira warns, but doesn't take a step back. And it's hard to not lower her head and take a good look at Sombra's round and full breasts.

"Hm, what if I don't?"

Sombra starts rubbing then.

Moira's breath weakly catches in her throat, her pulse swells in her clit; splits in her vagina and swells there, too, until her skin prickles with the need to free herself.

All in a matter of seconds. It's a little similar to before, Moira notes. Her arousal has always been easy to provoke.

"It's a shame. Having worked so hard on it and then not having the chance to test it, isn't it? Especially when they've promised you unlimited resources and test subjects. _All_ kinds of test subjects."

(This time, Moira doesn't even bat an eye upon hearing that Sombra knows confidential information about what Talon have promised her.)

Moira peers at her, squinting briefly as a sensation, made of something heavy and burning, twists and coils beyond her control.

_Sombra. As her test subject._

Moira lets a lopsided smile play on her lips.

"You want to be my test subject?" Moira asks. "I haven't taken you for someone careless, Agent Colomar."

"I'd advise you not to start now."

Things clear up then. "Then what you want in return must be something valuable enough that you're willing to do this."

"I've fucked worse people, Doc."

Her words bring tension to Moira's features, and perhaps a little irritation.

A little ridiculous reaction from her part if you asked her, especially considering how damp her crotch is starting to feel. But perhaps she has the right to, all the information about the meeting has been disclosed only with the parties attending it, which means Sombra might have bugged her, or one of the other Talon high-rank members.

"May I remind you that you work for us?" Moira spits. "Spying on your superiors require punishment."

Sombra hums languidly. "You see, I don't think you'd tell them about me snooping around Talon's confidential meetings after you try your superpowered pussy on me. Since, you know, they explicitly forbid you from testing your experiment on living human beings."

"Superpower p— is that what you think the experiment is?"

Sombra presses the top of her foot hard against Moira's pussy.

Moira hisses, her muscles embarrassingly tense.

"Well, now I know it isn't something external."

Moira thinks about warning her again, about reminding her that she has no idea what she's doing, but...

_Sombra. As her test subject. Writing and hot and dripping around her._

"What is it that you want in return?" Moira asks instead.

"A file, safely hidden in Jurion's archive. You happen to have unlimited access to it."

"What's in the file?"

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" Sombra jokes, now brightened with a pleased smile.

She most definitely won't tell Moira what's in the file, and Moira burns to wash away that confident look off her face.

That's why she doesn't waste any time to do exactly that.

Moira's jaw tightens as she unbuckles her belt and works on lowering her trousers. Then, in the blink of an eye, she lets her labia take in the shape of four, long tentacles, and basks in the joy of seeing Sombra's proud grin resolve into shock and horror.

Moira immediately feels relief. Expanded and large in a way that easily becomes familiar. She feels pleasure, too, as the tentacles swell roundly yet remain erected, as they turn needy for a hole to fill.

_For holes to fill._

Neither relief nor pleasure distracts Moira from noticing how her new expanding form feels now that she can fulfill it properly; a little stuffy and damp between her thighs, like wearing heavy clothes to shield her body from the bite of cold. Her pulsing lust pools inside her vagina, but it travels all the way to the four oozing heads of her newly-shaped labia.

Constant, stable, good pounding, centering in _five_ points.

_Her clit feels as needy as the four tentacles._

Moira refocuses on Sombra. She's withdrawn without her notice, curled onto herself protectively as she takes in the sight of Moira with widened eyes and gaping mouth.

"What— what did you do?" Sombra stutters.

The horror in her eyes expectedly and notably surpasses that of Talon's superiors.

Moira pushes her tie inside her shirt before reaching the tentacles to grab Sombra's legs and spreading them wide apart, then her wrists to hold them up tightly above her head.

Sombra shrieks and struggles, but Moira immediately fills her mouth with the fourth tentacle. "What sort of scientist discuss their experiment with the subject?" Moira comments dismissively.

_Control is natural and immediate_, Moira takes notes. _As expected. Strength is beyond natural._

_Pleasure is..._ Moira grunts as Sombra's hot mouth encloses around her. Wet and soft, with little sharpness. "Careful with your teeth."

She isn't quite needy enough to be distracted from taking notes, she never has. But for some reason, Moira wants to fully enjoy each and every part of this divided arousal.

Sombra tries to sound her rejection and anger, but her attempts are muffled, and the hums vibrate through the tentacle, then swiftly through all of Moira's body. Her saliva only makes the thrusting better.

"You've offered to help," Moira says, taking her legs with her hands, and pushing the two tentacle into her warm vagina and tight anus. She prods first, and the pre-come helps lubricating the area. "I must admit, however, I am truly disappointed your skills at garnering information have failed you this time."

Sombra writhes and resists and growls, but Moira sees the penetration through. "Or are you just desperate to get the file that you didn't care to know?"

Sombra yelps. She is tensed, and she keeps trying to break free.

Moira watches her as she pushes into her vagina first.

It's wet and extremely soft that Moira's brows come together in concentration. A groan threatens to erupt from her throat.

She faintly notes where the pleasant sensation ends in her tentacle, where it's strong and where it feels entirely different from touching her normal vagina and clit. She's big, if Sombra finally trying to calm herself is any sign.

"There you go," Moira says after a moment, with Sombra's mouth stilled around her and her vagina tight and pulsing. "I suppose you're confident I will fulfill my part of our deal. As you should be."

Sombra starts sucking her then, though, and once Moira pushes anus, she goes stiff, then she goes limp.

  
There are tears in her eyes when Sombra finally manages to open them and glare at Moira, but she's moaning and dripping, she's sucking her off nicely and riding both of her tentacles earnestly.

It doesn't feel like she's surrendered, though, not with how she's meeting Moira's smirk with that fixed glare of hers, but Moira cares so little about that.

They're both wining in this.


End file.
